1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to scribing devices, and more specifically, to a compass type device or tool for drawing circles, such as relatively large circles, or portions thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In practice, artists, engineers, architects, designers, as well as many other people are required to draw circles or arcs having a required measurement, such as a specific radius. Typically, such individuals use a compass type device or tool to draw the arc or the circle having a specific radius. In order for the compass type device to be of use, however, one of its legs must be anchored in the center of the circle while the other leg including the drawing instrument is rotated about the leg that is anchored in the center of the circle until the arc or circle having the required radius is completed. The radius of the circle or arc can be adjusted by varying the angle between both legs of the compass type device.
Other instruments that can be used to draw arcs or circles include a ruler compass tool, a meter compass tool, and a pin including a string having a discrete length adapted to hold a drawing instrument, for example. However, similar to the compass type device, these compass type devices typically require centering one part of the device in the center of the circle and rotating the other part of the device about the center until the arc or circle having the required radius has been drawn.
If a circle is needed to be drawn around a hole or an immovable object, such as a tree, for example, the above referenced tools would not easily work due to the absence of a center in which to anchor the leg of the compass type device. Further, if the circle or arc needed a radius measured in kilometers, for example, such compass type devices would also not easily work since the size of the radius of the circles that can be drawn by such a compass type device is limited to the angle of the compass tool, the lengths of the ruler or meter sticks, or the length of the string, for example.
Thus, a wheeled compass addressing the aforementioned problems is desired.